Akahane Ruby
- Secondary= Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure !Jewel Revolution!}} |age=14 (Sky, Rainbow Star) Adult (Beautiful Sky, Jewel Revolution) |birthday date= |gender=female |ecolor=dark red (Ruby) red (Crimson) |hcolor=dark red (Ruby) red (Crimson) |home='Feather-Castletown' |relative= - Future= Shakku Cornelian (future husband) Shakku Rubin Shakku Akane Shakku Seki (future children) }} |appearance=''Episode 1'' |cure= Cure Crimson |element= |power= Passion |tcolor= Red |japanese=Mari Yamada }} Akahane Ruby (Ruby Redstone in English dub) is one of the main Cures from Sky Pretty Cure and Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. Ruby is an energetic, young girl, who goes to the Nijiiro Private Middle School. Ruby is one of the sportiest students in her age. She always is seen together with her childhood friends Topaz and Amber. Ruby works, along with her twin sister Robin, at her parent's restaurant. She is the lead Cure of the Team and the first, who transforms. She takes care of Scarlet, a creature from Skyriver. Ruby has one sister and her parents own a restaurant. Ruby attends to Nijiiro Private Middle School and plays in the baseball club of her school. She is known as the best player in her age but one of the worst students. Her alter ego is Cure Crimson (キュアクリムゾン Kyua Kurimuzon) and she controls the power of fire. Her catchphrase is "Never give up!" (決してあきらめない！''Kesshite akiramenai!). History Becoming Pretty Cure One day after school, Ruby spent the afternoon together with her best friends Topaz and Amber. The three went to the Feather-Castletowns beach. But after some hours, Ruby was alone because Topaz and Amber had to go. Then she met a strange creature named Scarlet and some strange guy called Hollow. He attacked the city and took all colors. Ruby then transformed by Scarlet's help into Cure Crimson and vanquished the Katahowa. (episode 1) The next day, Ruby was wondering about the other Pretty Cures, Scarlet told her. While school Ruby was thinking about Pretty Cure and what happend the last day. Later she and her two best friends were surprised by a student of the other school, who had to talk to Topaz. Scarlet told Ruby, that she felt great power near Topaz and they started to follow her. The three then were attacked by a Katahowa and Ruby transformed into Cure Crimson. A few moments later transformed Topaz into Cure Saffron. Both defeated the Katahowa.(episode 2) At the next day, after school, she and Topaz were talking about Pretty Cure as their friend Mikanki Amber appeared. She asked Ruby and Topaz to help her making a special surprise. Ruby and Topaz agreed and were very excited. While working, Amber asked them if they heard about the "Pretty Cure Rumors". This surprised Ruby and Topaz. They didn't say anything. Atfer a boy named Low and another fairy called Mandarin appeared, Ruby and Topaz transformed into Pretty Cure to fight the Katahowa. Soon their friend Amber decided to take the power that Mandarin told her she has and transformed into Cure Sienna.(episode 3) Together with the power of true strength and elegance Cure Crimson fought the Katahowa and Cure Sienna's power defeated it. (episode 4) Sky Pretty Cure Getting the Rainbow Pact To Skyriver Fight with Princess Break Against Catastrophe Personality Ruby is an energetic, young girl, who is very sporty but bad at studying. She likes to spend time with her best friends and she is never bored. She has got everytime something to do. Ruby don't like to do homework or help at home but she works at the family's restaurant. Ruby also is very cheerful and the last thing, she would do; is giving up. Appearance Ruby has dark red hair, that just comes to her shoulders. Her eyes are also dark red. She wears a red colored top and grey pants, which's left side, she wears down to her knees and the right side she keeps over the knee. She wears deep pink shoes and light yellow socks. As Cure Crimson her hair grows much longer and becomes a lighter red. Her eyes also turn to lighter red. Her outfit has puffy sleeves and a tiny pointed collar. She wears a red dress with a dark red belt under her chest and her skirt has a frilly layer underneath it. She wears dark red armwarmers. Her boots are knee-length, with red folds at the top. She carries her commune at the right side of her belt. Relationships '''Scarlet' - Scarlet is Ruby's mascot and transform partner, who originally comes from the Skyriver. Akahane Robin - Robin is Ruby's younger twinsister. She goes to the same school as her sister. She and her sister are working at their parent's restaurant. Akahane Ayane - Ruby's mother. She and her husband own a little family restaurant. Cure Crimson Cure Crimson (キュアクリムゾン Kyua Kurimuzon) is Ruby's alter ego. She holds the power of passion and controls fire. Like Ruby, Cure Crimson gives never up and tries to fix everything. She has a tendency to give out a speech about justice and purposefulness in the middle of the battle. Alone, Crimson can perform Red Burning and Red Strike and later Crystal Fire with her Heaven Crystals. Together with Cure Saffron and Cure Sienna, they can use Warm Explosion. All Cures together can perform Rainbow Heart Hurricane and with their Crystals Rainbow Crystal Fantasy. In the sequel, Cure Crimson is able to use the attack Burning Red Star. Together with Cure Saffron and Cure Sienna, they can use Sun Color Rainbow. Togehter with the others, they can use Full Rainbow Circle. And after getting the Color Palette they can user Magical Rainbow Finale. Super Cure Crimson In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni soragawa, Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by Marcasite and Tanbaga, but thanks to the Royal Family, as well as the Miracle Jewel Lights, a special power is brought upon Pretty Cure, giving them a pair of small Angel wings and a tiara with their jewel. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Rainbow Crystal Fantasy to defeat Marcasite and Tanbaga. Pure Jewel Crimson Pure Jewel Crimson (ピュアジュエルクリムゾン Pyua Jueru Kurimuzon) is Cure Crimson's super form from Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~: Niji no hōseki no densetsu. Attacks Red Burning - is one of Cure Crimson's main attacks. Red Strike -is one of Cure Crimson's main attacks. Crystal Fire - Cure Crimson's upgrade finisher. To use this attack she needs her Rouge Crystal Burning Red Star - Cure Crimson's main finisher in the sequel. Transformation "Pretty Cure, Rainbow Paint Over" - Pretty Cure, Rainbow Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Akahane Ruby to transform into Cure Crimson in Sky Pretty Cure. First, her Commune's screen changes from greyish blue to deep red. Then, Ruby appears in front of a red flame. Her body is covered by a golden light. Then she gets into the fame and her hair grows and becomes lighter. She jumps and her whole body appears to be covered in fire. The fire around her arms disappear and her arm warmers are shown. Then her boots appear the same. Her dress appears the same way. After this, her eye color changes and her belt appears. At last, she puts her commune at her belt and does her Speech. Etymology Akahane (赤羽) - Aka (赤) means red, a reference to her alter ego as Cure Crimson and to her theme color. Hane (羽) means wing or feather, which would fit the season's theme. Akahane means "red wings" or "red feather". Ruby (ルビー) - Simply means "ruby" from the name of the precious stone (which ultimately derives from Latin ruber "red"), which is the birthstone of July. Cure Crimson - Her Cure alias is from the name of the kind of color "Crimson". Crimson is a strong, deep red color. It originally meant the color of the Kermes dye produced from a scale insect, Kermes vermilio, but the name is now sometimes also used as a generic term for slightly reddish-blue colors that are between red and rose. Songs As a main character, Ruby's voice actor, Mari Yamada has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. *'Little Red Star' *'Never give up!' Duets *'Golden Phoenix' (Along with Hitomi Terakado, Asumi Nakata) *'Rainbow Rose' (Along with Hitomi Terakado, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *'Something Wicca This Way Comes' (Along with Hitomi Terakado, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) Trivia *Ruby's birthday falls on July 21th. *Ruby is the seventh Pretty Cure whose family owns a restaurant. *She is the first Pretty Cure who has a twin sister. *She is the eight Pretty Cure to be good at sports. *Ruby has many similarities to Hino Akane from Smile Pretty Cure *Cure Crimson is the third Cure who controls fire. The first were Natuski Rin from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo) and Hino Akane from Smile Pretty Cure. *Ruby has a poster from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart in her room, while her sister, Akahane Robin, has a poster of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star in her room. Gallery References #Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Ruby #Crimson - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia - Secondary= }} Category:User:FairySina Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Female Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Character Category:Fairy Main Cures